


Странно

by bbgon



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка про жизнь-после-сериала.<br/>Странно: Алан Шор всегда был уверен, что свадьба – это последний шаг на пути к близости. Но они всё так же сидят у Денни на балконе, и каждый вечер Алан предлагает ночевку, и каждый вечер Денни соглашается, но это совсем не похоже на семейную жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странно

Странно, думает Алан Шор вот уже в который раз за прошедшие дни. Странно: он всегда был уверен, что свадьба – это последний шаг на пути к близости. Где-то в глубине души романтик надеялся, что, когда будут произнесены финальные слова обряда «Объявляю вас…», произойдет… что? Он не надеялся, что с неба посыплются звезды, но хоть на поцелуй-то он мог рассчитывать?  
Странно, думает Алан Шор и делает глоток скотча. Они всё так же сидят у Денни на балконе, и каждый вечер Алан предлагает ночевку, и каждый вечер Денни соглашается, но это совсем не похоже на семейную жизнь.  
Странно, думает Алан Шор, а вслух говорит:  
\- Денни, тебе не кажется, что мы должны жить вместе?  
\- Алан, - Денни смотрит на него и грозит пальцем, но в уголках глаз у него мелькает улыбка.  
\- Что? Я твой муж, Денни, я имею на это право, - говорит Алан и поднимает брови для убедительности.  
\- Ты просто хочешь сэкономить на плате за квартиру, - смеется Денни.  
\- Конечно, - Алан запрокидывает голову и смотрит в ночное небо. – Я просто хочу сэкономить.  
Он улыбается.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Денни серьезно. - Но у тебя будет отдельная спальня!  
\- Договорились.  
Алан отхлебывает скотч и смотрит на Денни. У того на лице то самое выражение, с которым он впадает в мечтания о Ширли.  
Странно, думает Алан Шор. Понимает ли Денни, на какой путь они ступили? Странно будет пройти его до конца, пока смерть не разлучит их.  
В ночном небе над Бостоном вспыхивает звезда, и Алан загадывает, чтобы дорога была как можно длиннее.


End file.
